


Cabin Pressure

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: He walked into the room and there in the front row was one of the cutest boys he’d ever seen. The sign-in sheet was on the desk.“Quentin Coldwater?” He enunciated the name for effect as he read it aloud.“Uh-huh” the cute boy in the front answered.He’d have to tell Margo about this one later, but alas he had to be responsible the passengers might like trained flight attendants.





	Cabin Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Magicians discord for letting me take this AU after we fleshed it out. Hopefully after putting my own spin on it it still works well. 
> 
> So listen just picture Eliot and Quentin in whatever hot flight attendant uniforms you can think of.

“I honestly don’t know why you enjoy it. It’s so boring training the newbies!”

“Oh come on Margo it’s not that bad. Besides this way I get to inspect the recruits make sure they’re up to my standards”

Margo groaned, “Whatevs just make sure you’re done in time I am not going to that party by myself.”

“Of course bambi.”

 

Eliot left Margo and headed over to the classroom. The airline had hired 6 new flight attendants and as a senior steward it was his responsibility to do the training. 

He walked into the room and there in the front row was one of the cutest boys he’d ever seen. The sign-in sheet was on the desk. 

“Quentin Coldwater?” He enunciated the name for effect as he read it aloud. 

“Uh-huh” the cute boy in the front answered. 

He’d have to tell Margo about this one later, but alas he had to be responsible the passengers might like trained flight attendants. 

 

A week later they were in one of the lounges his head in Margo’s lap when Quentin walked in. 

“He’s not that cute” she remarked. 

Eliot just shrugged. There was just something about the boy he thought. 

 

They’d only had a few routes together in the first few months after Quentin was hired, so Eliot very quickly got into the habit of switching flights so that they’d be on the same route. 

Eliot had gotten Margo to switch with him for the flight they were on now. He’d been to Chicago numerous times before and a few times when like this weekend the marathon was happening. He had a friend who made the hotel reservations for the airline and got him to make sure the hotel they were put in only had one room left. 

 

“Good morning and welcome to Fillory and Further Airlines. I’m Eliot, this very handsome young man to my left is Quentin, and that lovely lady in the back is Fen. We do ask that you turn off all electronic devices now and put your seats in the upright position.” Eliot paused as Q took the safety seatbelt and held it out to demonstrate the right way, Eliot continued the speech adding in a few jokes here and there. 

Fen took her seat in the back as Eliot and Quentin went to their seats in the front. 

Eliot reached over Q to help him with his seatbelt, “Don’t want you to get hurt now do we?” He may have pulled the belt just a tad too tight.

“Eliot I just demonstrated how to buckle it”

“Quentin that was 5 minutes ago I thought you’d forgotten by now.”

 

 

Quentin was so unsure about what to do. He’d had a crush on Eliot since he had first walked into the classroom to train them. He’d spent the whole night talking with Julia about the senior steward.

The whole flight Quentin questioned what was happening. In one instance he was making a new pot of coffee and Eliot came up behind him and pressed against him. 

He noticed Eliot made a point of pressing in closer as he reached for something on the top shelf. This was just weird. Usually Eliot was flirtatious on their flights together but this was different. 

He’d have to text Julia when they landed. 

 

They landed and got everyone off the plane. All three of them took an uber to the hotel.

Fen headed straight to her room, “You boys have fun.” she winked as she got on the elevator. Margo had told her what Eliot had planned. 

“Hi yes the other room for F&F Airlines please?” Eliot asked the concierge. 

“Oh yes you’ve got the last room available. All of our rooms with double beds are taken so you’ll have to have a single bed room. Is that a problem?”

“Well are you sure I mean there has to be something right?” Quentin was freaking out a little. Seriously they were sticking him in a hotel room with Eliot Waugh and one bed?!?!

“It’ll be alright Q. We’re both adults” Eliot had a wry smile as those words left his mouth and he took the key from the concierge. 

Eliot led him to elevator and kept his arm around them as they ascended to their floor. 

At least there was a king bed Quentin thought to himself as he walked into the room with Eliot behind him. 

Eliot sat his suitcase on the luggage rack and then took a few bottles of alcohol out of the mini fridge and lounged on the bed. 

“ELIOT you can’t do that! Fillory and Further don’t pay for alcohol! I mean what will our superiors think?!?!” 

“Oh Q it’ll be okay I’ll just call Henry he owes me a few favors. Besides this is what you’re supposed to do. Listen just come here.” Eliot patted the bed next to him. 

“Um look Eliot I mean it’s okay I can hang out now but I can sleep on the floor later. I’ll just call down and get an extra blanket or something.”

“Q I wouldn’t dream of making you sleep on the floor. This bed is big enough. Now get some bottles and come drink with me.”

Quentin got a couple of bottles out of the mini fridge and called down for some food. 

 

He was only slightly buzzed after he and Eliot had drunk all the bottles from the fridge. 

“Um hey” Quentin hesitated as he leaned over to Eliot and kissed him lightly on the lips. He’d wanted to do that since he’d first seen him. 

Eliot a little scared of the moment stopped him. “Look Q we’re both drunk and I’m your superior. Don’t want to take advantage of you now.” 

“Are you kidding me? Was this let's make fun of the new guy?” Eliot tried to interject but Quentin didn't let him, “Listen we've got an early flight tomorrow let's just go to bed.” 

Eliot could see the hurt in Quentin's eyes. He'd definitely played that wrong. Hopefully he'd get another chance. He'd talk to Margo. 

The flight back was tense to say the least. Quentin still hurt from feeling that Eliot had just used him for a joke kept himself to the back of the plane and when he did see Eliot he didn't speak to him. 

Fen meanwhile kept shooting daggers when she looked at Eliot. She didn't know what happened but she knew it was Eliot's fault.

Eliot had been chatting with Margo when he wasn't dealing with passengers trying to figure out how to fix this. 

 

 

It was a week later when he finally got his chance. He'd switched with Todd this time. Cancun was the destination this time. He could definitely be persuaded to sit with Q poolside with a margarita in hand. 

They finally got to the hotel. Quentin had gone in first to talk with the concierge as he paid the driver, but when he turned to walk inside there was Q looking a little pissed off. 

“You seriously are pulling this shit again Waugh?!” 

“And what shit would that be that I am accused of now?” 

“The oh gosh there's only one room left with one bed trick.” 

Eliot peered at him through his sunglasses, “Quentin we are in Mexico and it is spring break. I did not plan this, but if you want to be mad be my guest daddy just needs a cocktail.” 

This was not starting off like Eliot had hoped it would.

Q on the other hand just felt deflated. He'd thought he'd spar with Eliot a little, but El just looked resigned. 

Eliot decided he would just lay it out there when they got to their room. 

“Listen Q I'm sorry for being a jerk in Chicago. I just like you a lot and I got scared that you were only kissing me because we were drunk and I didn't want that. I'm just I'll be down at the pool.” 

“It's 1am El” 

“I know what time it is Coldwater.” And with that Eliot left the room. 

 

 

The pool was mostly deserted except for a few stragglers. 

Eliot sat on the edge feet in the water with a drink in hand. 

“You mind if I sit down?” 

He knew that voice. He looked up to see Quentin standing above him. 

“Sure it's not my pool.” he joked.

“Did you mean what you said about liking me?”

“I did”

“I've liked you for a while too you know. I was consenting that night. I wasn't drunk. I wanted this I still do. I want you.” 

Eliot put his hand on Q's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

It was tentative and slow at first until they were making out.

Quentin had his hands in Eliot's hair pulling him in closer. He started making his way down Eliot's neck leaving a few hickeys along the way and then pulled away.

“Is this still okay?” Eliot unsure if he'd done something.

“I just I want to try something.” Q; still fully clothed; got in the pool and turned to face Eliot again pulling him in for a heated kiss. 

Quentin reached for Eliot's pants and unzipped them before taking Eliot's dick in his hand. He pumped it a little before wrapping his mouth around it. 

Eliot was a little taken aback not knowing Quentin had an exhibitionist side, but he was then consumed with how Q's mouth felt on his cock. He fisted his hands in Q's hair letting out moans of pleasure as Quentin continued sucking. 

“I'm close Q” Eliot warned thinking Quentin might stop, but he didn't Q just locked eyes with him not breaking contact until he'd swallowed Eliot's load. 

Eliot pulled him up for another kiss tasting himself on Q as he did. “That was so fucking hot.”

“I've been wanting to get my mouth on your dick for a while. Those pants you wear are too tight.”

Eliot just smirked, “Come on now let's get you inside Q. There are other things I want to do to you and they're easier in a bed.” 

He helped Quentin get out of the pool and they fumbled all the way their room. 

 

Back in the room Eliot helped Q get out of his wet clothes before pushing him onto the bed. 

Eliot stripped himself of his clothing slowly before pulling Q into a deep kiss. He moved down Q's body adding his own little marks to it. Pausing for a minute he reached over and grabbed some lube and a condom out of his bag. 

Quentin pulled Eliot back to him not wanting to let go of his lips for too long as Eliot prepared him. 

Eliot took extra care he wanted this to feel good for Q. 

Eliot opened the condom with his teeth before putting it on. “You ready?” 

Quentin could only nod yes. 

“I need to hear you say it Q.” 

“Yeah” Q finally got out a little breathy. He moaned as Eliot pushed in. 

Eliot started thrusting slowly at first enjoying the view of this beautiful man writhing underneath him. He pumped Q's cock at the same time and sped up his thrusts as he felt them both get closer.

Quentin was in ecstasy. The feeling of Eliot's cock inside of him was almost too much. He came a little before El and brought Eliot's fingers to his mouth so he could lick himself off Eliot eliciting moans from the man above him.

Eliot sucked hard on Q's shoulder as he came. Exhausted he rolled over throwing the condom in the trash. 

“That was so fucking hot” Q murmured into El's shoulder. 

 

 

Margo was the third flight attendant and when they got to the airport for their flight home she had a smug smile on her face.

“Fucking finally you idiots” She yelled at them as they got the plane ready for the passengers. 

Eliot just grabbed Q's hand, kissed it and smugly smiled back.


End file.
